The Blue Moon Spirit
by MikaCienfuegos
Summary: It's Korrasami week! Korra and Asami take a midnight swim that will leave both of them breathless.


**The Blue Moon Spirit**

* * *

_This is my first Korrasami fic. I totally love this couple and I just recently realized we are in KORRASAMI WEEK! _

_I decided to create a little something for such special occasion. I'm not sure I'll be able to write something every day for every theme, but this one mixes the first 3 days: Beach (night), Breathless, and Carry (me). _

_Hope you enjoy. Please read and review!_

* * *

Asami rolled Korra's wheel chair down the pebbled road of Air Temple Island. There was no one around and she supposed everyone else was sleeping, like they should be doing right now. It was already midnight after all. So she yawned as she hesitantly rolled her friend towards the beach.

"Asami not to complain about your help but, can't you walk a little faster?"

The taller woman frowned. "Korra are you sure this is a good idea? It's a little chilly out here at this hour."

"I come from the South Pole, nothing is chillier than that. Besides... This was your idea."

Asami sighed. This wasn't exactly her idea, but she was the one that fueled the Avatar's imagination. And even though she feared the consequences, she just couldn't deny Korra's request; after all, it was the first time after she began her recovery that she had seen her so excited about something. So she indulged her friend and speed up the pace as to quickly get over it. But when they reached the shoreline they realized there where a few stairs before reaching for the sand.

"Sorry Korra, but we can't wheel you down there without the help of an earth bender."

"Nonsense! We are not quitting over some petty staircase. There is a blue moon tonight, and there won't be another one till next year. We have to try!"

Asami was conflicted by mixed emotions; she hadn't seen such resolve in the brunette in a long time, but she was afraid her friend might break if it didn't work. But Korra looked up at her with her big, hopeful eyes, and the prodigal engineer felt like she would drown in those blue pools of her eyes.

Asami finally surrendered and kneeled in front of Korra, so she would grab on to her and carry her younger friend on her back. The southern water tribe girl placed her arms around Asami's neck so she wouldn't fall. And the heiress created a saddle with her arms to hold Korra's legs around her waist. Asami felt the other girl's hot breath on her neck and she blushed slightly. She could smell her lavender scent and feel the warmth emanating from her once well toned body. It all felt right somehow.

It was a short walk like that, until they reached a palm tree and Asami helped Korra rest her back on it.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Ehm... Korra, what are you doing?" asked the taller girl watching her friend get rid of her shirt.

"I'm not getting in the water with my clothes on."

"Yeah, but shouldn't we have grabbed you a bathing suit? I mean, we are out in the open." reminded Asami a little mortified at watching the Avatar getting naked.

"We are completely alone." justified Korra. "Besides, all healing processes work better this way."

"But we don't even know if this will work."

"It will. The legend says something magical will happen tonight." explained the Avatar with certainty in her voice.

"It's just a story."

"It won't hurt to try." mumbled Korra in a weak voice. "Don't you want me walking again Asami? I'm sure you must be tired of carrying my weight."

"I do want you walking again... But I won't mind taking care of you for as long as you need me to. I'm here for you. And I don't want to see you get your hopes crushed if it doesn't work."

Asami had unconsciously cupped Korra's face as she spoke, kneeling in front of her on the sand. They both had lost themselves in each other's eyes; an occurrence, Asami noted, was becoming more common. Korra seemed to notice this as well, for she blushed slightly, making Asami back her hand away awkwardly.

Korra looked around nervous until she finally blurted. "Well, get undressed."

"Excuse me?" backed off Asami falling on her butt.

Korra realized how that must have sounded and quickly waved her arms in front of her trying to explain. "I... I mean, you are coming into the water with me, aren't you?"

"I don't know Korra, it's a little cold for me."

"I'll keep you warm!" Asami blushed a deeper shade of red than she thought she could muster, until Korra corrected herself again "With firebending!"

The thought of Korra warming Asami up was making the business woman's imagination spur in an unexpected way. She quickly blew off those thoughts just like all the other times. Asami was not naive, she realized she liked Korra THAT WAY; and she wondered if the Avatar could have such inclinations as well, after all, she was kind of butchy. But she couldn't afford such ideas at this moment, not in Korra's weak state.

"Won't that take a toll from you?"

"We'll figure it out." announced the water tribe girl "Come on, it was your idea!"

"... This wasn't exactly what I had in mind. I just wanted to help you sleep. And this definitely contradicts sleeping." complained Asami crossing her arms. "Don't employ the puppy dog eyes with me! Ok, fine."

As the mechanic took off her jacket to undress under the curious gaze of the Avatar, she began replaying in her mind the events that led her to this embarrassing situation.

It had all began with the nightmares.

Asami had taken the job of caring for the broken Avatar after her battle with Zaheer. With the Earth Kingdom in disarray since the queen's death; everyone had their plates full with responsibilities trying to quell the chaos that followed. Asami had volunteered to take care of Korra, and everyone agreed she was the best option. Not only could she take decisions for her company while living in Air temple Island; the Avatar trusted her enough to allow her to help her undress, and bathe, and help her do all the little things that could be embarrasing for anybody else. And the Future Industries CEO was also perfectly capable of protecting her in case of an attack from anyone dumb enough to try and take advantage of the Avatar's fragile condition. So Asami quickly occupied the room next to her friend's.

The first night Asami spent on the room next to Korra's, she woke up startled by the trashing and crying of her friend. For a minute there she thought someone was actually attacking the Avatar, but as she opened the door to her room, realized Korra was only dreaming.

She approached the southern water tribe girl and gently rubbed her back whispering soothing words on her ear until she calmed down. The older woman stayed by Korra's side for a few minutes before going back to bed, worried the dark bags under her eyes came from lack of sleep due to nightmares.

The next days passed with pretty much the same routine. Asami would wake up Korra, help her get dressed, wheeled her to breakfast, then to meditation with the air benders while she attended her company's meetings, lunch, healing session all afternoon for Korra and paperwork for her, dinner, bath, bed again, and, after a few hours, a midnight visit to ease the nightmares that haunted the sleeping Avatar.

The healing sessions slowly helped Korra regain some strength back. But the nightmares didn't go away, they actually became worst as time passed. After one of those healing sessions Asami realized maybe they were the cause of her dreams since they confronted the water tribe girl with the horrible things that happened to her.

So the engineer figured a way to take her mind off her problems before falling asleep. She looked up for ancient stories, fairytales, and legends of the different nations to tell her before going to bed. Korra complained at first. Said she wasn't a child anymore. But after Asami's insistence she finally indulged her friend and, after a while, story time became the most important event of her day.

But one of those stories, about the Blue Moon Spirit dancing in the ocean and its ability to make miracles had led them to this moment where she was about to take a midnight skinny dip with her gorgeous best friend.

Asami decided to take it with dignity and finally removed her panties, leaving her completely naked on the beach. Her confidence wavered though when the Avatar stared for a little too long before averting her gaze and removing the last of her clothing. She had seen Korra naked when she helped her getting a bath, but it was the first time they were both naked in front of each other. It suddenly felt a little too intimate for her to be completely comfortable.

"Ehm... I'm going to need help getting to the water..." reminded Korra sheepishly.

Asami realized things where going to get even more intimate now. She took a deep breath, and kneeled again so she could carry Korra on her back. The Avatar hesitated at first, and Asami could sense this was crossing a line of intimacy her friend was also uncomfortable with. But in the end, Korra did grab her and Asami thought that she would faint from the sensation of the water tribe girl's breast and groin on her back. Still, she did her best to try and act normal.

"So Korra... How exactly are we going to summon the Blue Moon Spirit?"

"Well I was thinking of water bending to draw its attention."

"I don't want to sound insensitive but... can you waterbend?" asked Asami with evident doubt.

"Ehm... I haven't tried actually... But I'm from the water tribe, it should come natural to me once I get in the water, especially under the full moon."

Asami frowned. Not only was this pointless and embarrassing. This was really beyond her duties as the Avatar's guardian... This was torture.

They finally reached the cold water and Asami shivered as she slowly introduced them both. The waves splashed them hard making the engineer hesitate in her advance.

"Korra the tide is too strong right now."

"Come on, once we are deeper and our feet don't touch the bottom, we won't feel it."

"What!? I'm not taking you that deep!" chid the nonbender.

"Oh so just because I'm crippled you think a little water will harm me?"

"It's not just a little water its the entire ocean!"

"Asami please..." breathed out the Avatar into her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

For a moment the older woman thought Korra actually knew what effect she caused on her, and was maybe using it for her advantage. So Asami walked a little further in until the water slightly covered her breasts. The Avatar disentangled herself and gently floated on the sea. She was happily waving her arms around trying to waterbend under the watchful green eyes of her friend. Asami Sato smiled warmly; for a minute there Korra looked like her old self again.

"Asami why don't you try this with me?"

"You know I'm not a bender."

"But we are trying to draw a spirit... Anyone can do that now since harmonic convergence."

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" pondered Asami finally feeling more relaxed since their bodies stopped touching.

"Just draw your arms back and forth, like the tides." explained Korra showing her.

"What exactly will it accomplish?"

"Maybe it will draw in the spirit."

"...or a really big wave!" yelped the business woman watching a huge wave forming in front of them. She barely had time to react and embraced protectively her friend before they were engulfed by the ocean.

Asami gasped for air. Fortunately they where washed up shore and soon the heiress was able to recover her breath. But when Asami opened her eyes she realized she was sprawled on the beach with a very naked Avatar on top of her. Korra was still holding her tightly with her arms around her neck, leaving her mouth really close to hers, so the taller woman could clearly feel her breath on her cheek. The heiress felt her heart thundering in her chest. Korra's big breasts where pressed tightly to hers and her left leg had found its way between Asami's.

She said nothing. She didn't really know what to say. Korra remained in silence as well. So she just enjoyed the calm sound of the waves hitting the shore and the warmth of the younger girl embracing her.

"Asami."

"Yes Korra?"

"I know we are kind of in an awkward position. But I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me."

Asami turned to look at her blue eyes and smiled. "Like I said, for anything you need, I'm here."

"Really?"

"Really."

Korra responded crushing her lips on Asami's. After the initial shock passed the nonbender responded parting her lips and taking in Korra's tongue. They melted in the kiss until they were breathless and had to separate for air. They where both flustered and sweetly smiled to each other.

"You really meant it when you said you would keep me warm out here didn't you?" blurted Asami to break the tension. Korra left out a hearty laughter she hadn't heard in a while and the Future Industry's CEO felt her heart melting from the sound of it.

"Maybe we should put on some clothes in case somebody comes huh?" asked Korra remembering they where out in the open, and she wasn't really sure this made them a couple or not.

"Or maybe we could just go somewhere else where no one will notice we are naked..."

Korra blushed at her friends insinuation. Asami found it really cute, but then remembered the Avatar was a virgin, and currently crippled, so maybe they should take it slower.

"Come on, let's get dressed. If you catch a cold Kya will be suspicious of the reasons."

Asami helped Korra to where they left their clothes and dressed in a comfortable silence as they lovingly peeked at each other's bodies. Once they finished they remained there looking at the stars for a few minutes, until the girl with the green eyes finally broke the silence. "Well, its time for bed. I'm sorry your plan didn't work."

"Are you kidding? It worked perfectly!" contradicted the Avatar.

"Are you implying you brought me here in the middle of the night to seduce me?"

Korra grinned sheepishly. They hadn't really talked about what the kiss meant, or what they felt for each other. But the Avatar liked to think it wasn't such a bad way to find

"Did you like it?"

"It left me breathless." admitted Asami grabbing Korra by the waist and embracing her.

They kissed each other again and again under the blue moon. And before they realized it, they had spent all the night at the beach between kisses and caresses that expressed what they couldn't with words.


End file.
